Someday Somehow
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Un accidente que cambiara todo. –Por favor–suplicaba Sasuke –por favor perdóname. No podre vivir si no lo haces– ¿perdonarle que? –Yo…yo fui quien te choco. 100%SasuNaru ¿Aquien choco sasuke? pasen y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEDAY, SOMEHOW**

CAPÍTULO 1

– 911– contesto una mujer con voz tranquila y calmada – ¿Cuál es su emergencia? –

–…. – no contestaron del otro lado de la línea, solo podía escuchar un ruido de fondo que definiría como el sonido que hace la lluvia cuando choca contra el suelo.

– ¿Hola?... ¿Sucede algo?... ¿Hay una emergencia? – preguntó con insistencia al no haber respuesta. Llegó a pensar que posiblemente se tratara de una broma, se molesto un poco. Los niños no comprendían que las líneas tenían que estar libres para cuando hubiera una verdadera emergencia.

Según su entrenamiento, y las reglas que se supone debía seguir, simplemente tendría que cortar la llamada, pero estaba tan molesta de que siempre fuera lo mismo. Llevaba solo una semana en su nuevo puesto, se esforzó tanto por entrar en la unidad para que solo recibiera llamadas broma, que mandaría a la mierda las reglas, aunque fuera solo por esta vez, total solo eran niños jugando.

– ¿Sucede algo? – volvió a preguntar claramente molesta, si no le respondían les diría unas cuantas verdades a esos niños malcriados. Pero solo le respondió la lluvia que caía incesante del cielo.

Una vena se formo en su frente, palpitante y no pudo evitar decir:

– ¡Mocosos del demonio! – Rugió – ¡Sé donde están… – Mintió, pero los niños no lo sabían –… y cuando esté haya voy a golpear esos traseros nunca abofeteados por sus padres! La línea debe mantenerse libre para verdade…– sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una leve voz.

– Ha habido un accidente – hablo por fin el que llamaba, su voz no sonaba en burla, era tenue, delgada, casi no le escucho cuando lo dijo pero entendió. Claramente, era un hombre y parecía en estado de shock.

Tal vez después de todo, si habia sucedido un accidente.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó, ya seriamente.

Tardo un poco en llegar la respuesta – ¿Me ha escuchado? –

–Si – hubo un silencio – Un accidente automovilístico, han colisionado dos autos–

– ¿Usted estuvo involucrado en la colisión? ¿Se encuentra bien?

–…– No recibió respuesta y decidió cambiar la pregunta.

– ¿Dónde ha sucedido el accidente? –

– En la carretera rumbo a konoha, en el kilometro 43 en la intersección –

Comenzó a escribir la dirección dada en el teclado de su computadora.

– ¿Cuántas personas resultaron heridas? –

– No se, creo que una–

– ¿podría decirme su estado? –

– Grave–

– ¿El herido donde se encuentra ahora? ¿Aun continua en el interior del vehículo?–

–Si, es imposible sacarlo–

Al escuchar aquello rápidamente dio el llamado a las autoridades y hospitales cercanos al accidente.

–No se preocupe en este momento ya se dirigen las ambulancias a su dirección, señor ¿Usted conoce al herido? –

–…–

– ¿señor? – la línea se habia cortado.

Una mano pálida se dejo caer, en ella un teléfono celular. Se encontraba totalmente mojada como todo el cuerpo por la rugiente lluvia, era sorprendente que en ese estado, el teléfono que en la pantalla vislumbraba el número de emergencias, funcionara aun.

Miro el cielo no creyendo aun lo que habia acontecido hace apenas unas minutos. Sus ojos se cerraron en un efecto para no dejar entrar el agua en sus orbes negras. Se aferro con fuerza al móvil que sujetaba su mano, armándose el valor para abrir sus ojos y mirar al frente. Y ahí estaba su auto, el que venia manejando después de horas de trabajo con dirección a su casa. Nunca le habia pasado, podía jactarse de eso… bueno tal vez ya no. Sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos por la falta de sueño en las últimas noches, algo que nunca le sucedió mientras tenia entre sus manos el volante y kilos de acero, mismo que se estrello contra otro automóvil que salía de la oculta intersección.

No lo vio, trato de esquivarlo tarde. Podría echarle la culpa a la oscuridad de la noche, al pavimento mojado al sus llantas patinarse, a la falta de señalación. Pero lo único cierto es que era su culpa al solo cerrar su ojos por unos cuantos malditos segundos.

Solo suya y de nadie mas.

Se vio sentado en el suelo cuando el sonido de sirenas rompieron el silencio, cuando la luz de la ambulancia y sus faroles comenzó a cegarlo. En un segundo un motón de vehículos se encontraban alrededor del accidente.

No se habia dignado ha acercarse, era increíble, no creyó que fuera posible que alguna vez sintiera el miedo que experimentaba ahora. Solo habia visto de lejos, solo un pasajero en el lado del conductor el cual no se movía, por la sangre seguramente se encontraría grave, lo único que atino hacer en su estupor fue llamar a emergencias ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Alguien se acerco hasta él, asiéndole tontas e innecesarias preguntas a las cuales no les prestaba la menor atención. Su mente se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí escuchando a su esposo decirle lo importante de usar el cinturón de seguridad, en aquel momento le pareció tan ridículo que ahora entre aquella tragedia ya no lo parecía tanto, escuchaba su voz dándole el típico sermón de que el cinturón salva vidas, dándole ejemplos algo macabros de lo que sucedería de no usarlo, para su gusto algo exagerados.

"un camión de frutas podría meterse en tu carril, cayéndosele por la acción toda la fruta en el suelo cuando las llantas del auto pasen por encima de ella el jugo ocasionara que la llantas se patinen e iras directo a cualquier cosa que pueda detener de manera brusca tu auto y… ¡plash!" Recordaba el movimiento que hizo con sus manos al decir eso "saldrás volando, te estrellaras y tu cuerpo quedara esparcido por todos lados. ¿Vez? Pero no habrías salido volando si llevaras el cinturón.

¿Y por que un camión de frutas? Preguntó curioso con una sonrisa de medio lado

¿Ha? ¡Podrían ser muchas cosas! La cosa aquí es que tienes que usar el cinturón ¿entendiste? ¡No importa si no te vez guay con el puesto! Si no te lo pones juro que no volveré a tener sexo contigo y no es amenaza es un hecho, ¡ttebayo! "

Ahora no parecía tan descabellada la idea. Tendría que agradecerle al dobe por inculcarle el ponerse el cinturón, de su tan particular manera. Eso sin duda era el porque ahora se encontrara con vida.

Miro a su alrededor, la carretera ya no estaba sola. Autos que se detuvieron por personas curiosas que se mantenían alejadas por la contención que la policía habia hecho, pero solo hasta ahora lo noto ¿por que su auto se encontraba tan alejado del otro? ¿Por qué la gente señalaba en otra dirección a la que se encontraba su auto? Miro a los bomberos y paramédicos sacar el cuerpo de un joven del automóvil, desprendiéndolo de lo que hubiera convertido en su ataúd. La silueta de lo que parecía ser un hombre, pero se encontraba tan oscuro que no podía ver la cara del mismo.

Se dejo caer, con pesadez. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso, algo comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, desesperación.

Salió de su estupor – ¿Que? – dijo cuando cayo en cuenta de que su teléfono vibraba, miro la pantalla: 'Naruto- entrante'

Sus ideas parecían girar más lento de lo normal. Claro tenía que contestar, seguramente era el dobe para gritarle por no llegar a casa aun, como siempre hacia. Se sintió repentinamente inquieto, anhelante, deseaba tanto escuchar esa voz para asegurarse que el mundo seguía como lo dejo, que no se detuvo en el momento en que su auto choco. Como si él usurantonkachi hubiera sabido exactamente cuando llamar, como si supiera que le necesitaba en ese momento.

–Naruto–

Recibieron una llamada, dos autos se habian estrellados y un posible herido de gravedad. Se movilizaron tan rápido les dijeron donde sucedió el incidente.

No recibieron más información de Sakura, la chica que recibió la llamada.

Se subió al camión de bomberos que lideraba, y con velocidad impresionante él y su equipo llegaron al lugar del accidente. Nunca dejo de sorprenderse a pesar de la cantidad de años que llevaba con los bomberos, desde joven le habia gustado la idea de salvar vidas, pero no se vio a si mismo como un doctor o paramédico, por eso la idea de ser bombero era perfecta, pero por primera vez se cuestiono si realmente podría hacer la diferencia.

El auto que recibió el impacto estaba peor que el que lo dio, se veían claramente los estragos por la velocidad con la que venían ambos, lo sabia a simple vista. Se dirigió dándole ordenes e indicaciones a sus compañeros para sacar al conductor, lo que vio lo dejo helado.

El conductor se encontraba en un deplorable estado, tenia enterrada en su tórax un pedazo del auto y sus piernas estaban encerradas por la compresión, se desangraba. Su cabeza que descansaba en el volante tenía una herida que no dejaba de sangrar al igual que su nariz, y no quería pensar en las lesiones internas. Se maldijo, el herido era aun joven y seguramente tendría mucho por que vivir, si iba a actuar tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Las pinzas lograron retirar la puerta, los paramédicos peleaban contra el tiempo, nadie sabia nada del desconocido solo que tenían que salvarle la vida. Logaron zafar su cuerpo, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas, la alteración era palpable.

Finalmente el joven se vio fuera del auto, totalmente inconsciente. Las personas presurosas corrían de un lado al otro, bomberos, policías, paramédicos, y uno que otro chismoso.

El bombero noto un aparato en el suelo que habia caído del cuerpo del hombre y lo tomo, mientras los paramédicos llevaban presurosos el cuerpo maltrecho del chico a la ambulancia con esperanza, el corazón aun latía. Tomo el aparato que aun servía, al parecer no le habia sucedido nada, miro la pantalla que se encontraba en la agenda seleccionado un nombre entre varios, giro su vista al chico que era subido a la ambulancia, y apretó el botón de llamar.

Muchas personas dicen que antes de morir tu vida pasa enfrente de tus ojos. Cuando eres niño jugando con tus padres, cuando eres adolecente asistiendo a la escuela y conociendo a la persona que cambiara tu vida, cuando eres adulto y tienes a tus propios hijos, para finalmente estar en aquel lugar que te llevo a aquella situación, pasando rápido frente a tus ojos.

Sintió un miedo indescriptible en aquel largo segundo en que la luz que anuncia el fin se hizo presente frente a él evitando que hiciera algún intento por salvar su vida, esa luz borro de su mente aquel instinto que todo ser humano tiene, supervivencia. La única mano que tenia libre se aferro con fuerza al volante, la otra que tenía un pequeño aparato en sus manos se cerró apretándolo, y la imagen de su familia apareció en su mente en cuanto cerro los ojos por inercia para evitar la brillante luz ¿Moriría? ¿Seria su final? Y esperando lo peor, llego el impacto.

Los vidrios se rompieron, el acero se doblo, en un segundo su auto salió girando para finalmente quedar cabeza abajo, las llantas que miraban el cielo oscuro giraban aun y la gasolina que escapaba, se mezclaba con la lluvia diluyéndola. No supo cuando mientras el auto giraba un fierro se habia enterrado en su pecho, increíblemente no dolía como pareciera. Tal vez era la adrenalina asiendo su trabajo.

Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, muy, muy lejos. Escuchaba a personas desesperadas por sacarle de su auto tratando de hablarle en vano, él no podía responderles ni siquiera era capaz de abrir sus ojos, mucho menos mover su cuerpo, era como estar encerrado dentro de si mismo en una profunda oscuridad.

¿Cómo es que termino así?

How the hell did we wind up like this (¿cómo diablos terminamos así?)

–Naruto– dijo en cuento coloco el teléfono en su oído, después de aquello todo pareció ir increíblemente lento.

Su pecho se contrajo a una increíble velocidad, su cuerpo que se encontraba frio dejo de moverse. Un indescriptible vacio comenzó a formarse, su garganta se cerró asiendo doloroso el tragar, y sus ojos que hasta hora se encontraban resecos comenzaron a tornarse rojizos por la humedad que se quedaba estancada en ellos.

Se levanto del suelo, con las piernas temblándole obligándolas a moverse para girarse en dirección opuesta, para quedar de frente con un auto que no era suyo, el cual se negó a mirar con detenimiento.

Su pupila se dilato* para enfocar mejor en la oscuridad, forzándose a si misma a notar cada detalle del automóvil, cada abolladura, cada golpe y cada lugar que seguía intacto. Mientras mas miraba la sensación de calor y presión en sus ojos aumentaba con un fuerte sentimiento.

–N-no– dijo en un muy quedo susurro, aun con el teléfono en su oído –No– repitió

No sentía a sus pies moverse pero sabía que lo hacían cuando se vio más cerca.

Él conocía ese color del auto, que era iluminado por los faroles del camión de bomberos, ese gris.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo en demasía, con incredulidad, y negación. No podía ser.

–No–

Él conocía los rines del auto. El ridículo adorno del espejo retrovisor.

–No–

Él conocía el modelo del auto.

–No–

Las placas, él las conocía.

Despego el teléfono de su oído, sus manos se abrieron dejándolo caer, en su trayecto al suelo se podía escuchar un sonido similar, la lluvia caer, una ambulancia, voces… muchas voces y todas hablaban de lo mismo, pero la que le habia hablado no era una que él conociera, finalmente el objeto toco el suelo amortiguando el agua su caída apagándose lentamente la pantalla para dejar de funcionar.

¡Él conocía el maldito auto!

¡¿Cómo no conocerlo si él fue quien lo compro?

– ¡NO!– grito corriendo con desesperación en dirección ha dicho objeto.

El auto le pertenecía a su persona mas preciada, lo habría comprado para 'él' para… – ¡NARUTOOO! – sus ojos finalmente dejaron de contenerse.

Why weren´t we able (¿porqué no fuimos capaces, )

To see the signs that we missed (De ver las señales que se nos escaparon)

Estaba molesto, no más que molesto en el ambiente se podía sentir. Miro la hora, las tres con quince minutos de la mañana. Cruzo sus brazos en un intento por mantener la calma, no era algo que le caracterizase pero tenia que hacer lo más posible para no salir de sus cabales.

–Si no llega en quince minutos juro por el dios del ramen que correrá sangre – aseguro

Paciencia, paciencia era eso lo que necesitaba ¿acaso no estaba ya acostumbrado al maldito teme obsesionado con el trabajo que si no terminaba algo no regresaba a casa? ¿Pero como estarlo si ya llevaba tres noches asiéndole lo mismo?

–Maldito, teme– gruño mientras uno de sus dedos se movía de forma desesperada – ¡Suficiente! – Grito –voy a ir por ti, y traeré tu estúpido trasero a casa yo mismo–

Se levanto de la comodidad de su cama dispuesto a todo. Si el bastardo del Uchiha no quería salir de su oficina él se encargaría de sacarlo de ahí, aun si tenía que incendiar el maldito edificio para conseguirlo. Se quito su pijama para ponerse algo abrigador, la noche se habia tornado fría y no quería pescar un resfriado por culpa del bastardo 'Dígase su esposo'

Salió de su cuarto para encaminarse a otro que se encontraba a solo unos pasos, abrió la puerta y miro dentro no pudiendo evitar embozar una sonrisa cálida -bueno, ya no mataría al teme- pensó después de todo ¿Quién le cumpliría sus caprichos? Cerró la puerta.

Pero eso no evitaría que lo mandara al hospital, si esa idea le agradaba más.

Bajo con rapidez la puerta para tomar las llaves de su auto y salir de la mansión Uchiha.

La idea de matar al bastardo comenzaba a sonarle de nueva cuenta más interesante ahora con los nuevos hechos. En cuanto se supo en la carretera como si fuera una conspiración para que evitara que él llegara a su objetivo, se habia soltado un aguacero ¡un maldito aguacero!

Ah, tal vez era el destino hablándole y diciendo: "Vamos, mátale yo sé que lo deseas" y vaya que lo deseaba, mira que hacerle conducir en esas condiciones a las ¿Qué hora eran? Saco su móvil para mirar la hora, y no fue buena idea hacerlo, una vena más palpitante que la anterior se formaba.

– ¡pero si faltan veinte minutos para las cuatro de la mañana! – Grito sorprendido

Oh no, no se quedaría con las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas al teme ese. Subió mas la velocidad para llegar mas rápido, no habia autos a la vista así que estaba bien, ¿y como iba a ver autos si eran casi las cuatro? Con el teléfono en la mano dispuesto a marcarle para gritarle en lo que llegaba a la oficina, despego por unos cuantos segundos su vista de la carretera para enfocarse en el teléfono, solo necesitaba apretar aquella tecla verde y… una luz increíblemente blanca y cegadora llamo su atención asiendo que levantara la vista en la dirección del lado del copiloto.

And try to turn the tables (Y de intentar cambiar las cosas?)

–No puede ser– dijo un hombre con bata al mirar al herido – ¿Qué tenemos? –pregunto al paramédico

–paciente con herida de gravedad en el tórax y en la cabeza por choque automovilístico, ha perdido mucha sangre. Sufrió un paro cardiaco en la ambulancia y con dificultad logramos regresarle.

–Bien hay que llevarlo rápidamente al quirófano para operación. Que alguien llame a su casa a Tsunade-sama– grito un doctor mientras empujaba la camilla

– ¡pero doctor! Ella se encuentra de vacaciones y no esta en la ciudad– contesto angustiada una enfermera –podemos llamar a otr…– no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida bruscamente

– ¡No me importa donde este, solo tráela! –Grito

–Pero…–quiso refutar –No dijo donde iba a estar, no quería ser molestada.

– ¡¿acaso no me haz escuchado, niña? –Rugió –Este no es cualquier paciente, ¡Es el nieto de Tsunade-sama! ¡Así que no me importa si no sabes donde esta metida, solo trae su trasero aquí inmediatamente! ¡¿Entendiste?

– ¡Si! –asintió temerosa mientras veía desaparecer al doctor por la puerta que conducía al quirófano.

–Vamos no pierdas el tiempo–escucho que le decía una de sus amigas –el doctor Kakashi no quiso gritarte pero entiende el herido es importante, así que ¡Despabila!

Entro corriendo lo más que daban sus piernas. Le costaba trabajo respirar, sentía que su corazón se saldría por su pecho, y lo miro ahí parado. Con paso presuroso, se escuchaba el ruido de sus tacones al chocar contra el piso blanco del hospital. Una de sus manos se cerró en un puño y fue a dar al rostro del hombre que mas odiaba en el mundo entero, asiendo que él cayera al suelo por la fuerza ejercida, rompiéndole el labio.

– ¡Sabia que ibas a terminar matándolo! –Grito furica sin importarle donde se encontraba – ¡Tú, maldito malnacido hijo de ….–No termino por que se vio sujetada por los brazos.

–Golpearlo no solucionara nada Tsunade-sama– Dijo un hombre

– ¡suéltame, Yamato! –Exigió –¡Este bastardo choco a Naruto! Golpearlo no será suficiente ¡Quiero matarlo!

– ¡ya basta! –Grito una mujer de pelo azabache –Tsunade-sama, por favor ahora necesita ir al quirófano, kakashi y los otros médicos la esperan.

Se soltó de mala manera del agarre de Yamato, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al quirófano.

–Si Naruto muere, tu vida no te será suficiente para expiar la culpa, Sasuke– sentencio para desaparecer.

–Ella tiene razón, madre–hablo el menor desde el suelo

–Sasuke– susurro Mikoto con tristeza al mirar a su hijo dolido en el suelo –Si él muere, será solo mi culpa. Tal vez si muero con él pueda expirar mi pecado.

– ¡ya estoy aquí! ¡Quítense incompetentes, voy a salvar una vida! – grito la mujer empujando las puertas del quirófano

–Tsunade-sama…

Ella detuvo su andar en cuanto vio la cara de kakashi y de los otros doctores.

– ¡No! – Dijo decidida –No pongan esa cara, él va a salvarse acaso ¿él no es Naruto Namikaze el número uno en sorprender a la gente? – Sus ojos se cristalizaron – ¡Hay que salvarlo!

"No puedes irte" escuchaba como un murmullo a lo lejos "No puedes" Él conocía esa voz.

Era tan reconfortante pero se escuchaba tan diferente a como estaba acostumbrado a escucharla, no le gustaba como sonaba.

¿Irse? ¿A donde se supone que iría? Él no tenia intenciones de marcharse a algún lado, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansado, como si sus fuerzas se vieran mermadas. Era como ir nadando contra corriente, exactamente así se sentía. La corriente enfurecida le empujaba a ir en una dirección y por más que se esforzaba en nadar en sentido contrario las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle. Quería rendirse y dejarse llevar. Pero esa voz le decía que no se rindiera, que peleara ¿pero como hacerlo si ya no podía mas?

En una ocasión se vio arrastrado. Le jalaron tan fuerte hacia atrás que no pudo resistir, se sintió ahogado y libre, pero le trajeron de vuelta, no pudo evitar pensar por que. Solo no quería sentirse mas así ¿Por qué no lo dejaba irse?

¿Ah? ¿Por qué quería irse? ¿Por qué quería quedarse? ¿Cuál era su verdadero deseo? ¿Solo era por esa voz que le hablaba? Tenia que averiguarlo.

Solo lucharía un poco más para seguir escuchando esa voz.

I wish you´d uclench your fists (Desearía que dejaras de apretar tus puños)

And unpack your suitcase (Y que desempacaras tu maleta)

No sabía donde se encontraba, su cuerpo le pesaba y no tenía idea que demonios habia ocurrido.

Sintió un gran espasmo que lo obligo a intentar abrir sus ojos. Vaya eso se habia sentido realmente feo.

– ¡Naruto! – escucho que alguien hablaba

Giro con lentitud su cuello a la dirección de la voz, se le hacia reconfortante escucharla, como si lo esperara. Sus ojos pesaban y ardían horrores, trato de hablar pero no pudo, tenia algo en su boca que lo impedía además de que le molestaba en demasía. Quería sacar esa cosa de su boca.

–No puedes quitártelo –dijo la dulce voz –eso te ayuda a respirar, si lo haces no podrás hacerlo.

Dejo sus intentos por quitárselo, obedeciendo.

Se quedo mirando a la figura. Era un hombre desaliñado, tenía el pelo revuelto y unas notables marcas de ojeras debajo de sus ojos, parecía que no habia pegado el ojo en un buen tiempo, su ropa se encontraba toda arrugada. Por lo que veía el hombre no se habia bañado en un buen rato.

Trato de estirar su mano, para tocar al hombre, le resultaba difícil el intentar levantarla pero debía hacerlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tocar la pálida piel que se encontraba frente a él. Lo quería cerca, se encontraba desesperado por que ese hombre le tocara.

El hombre sonrió al mirar su intento y le tomo la mano. Oh, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, no era como los que sentía desde que despertó, esos que le recorrían todo su cuerpo en forma dolorosa. No, ese se sintió diferente y se tranquilizo en el acto. Calmándolo.

Cerró su mano con trabajo sobre la blanca, apretándola tan fuerte como podía.

No podía hablar era claro, y algo en su interior le gritaba.

–Naruto, yo…– la voz se corto

Trato de sonreír ¿acaso él podría notarlo? Supo que si al su mano ser llevada a los labios de él para ser besada con ternura y desesperación.

–Yo…oh dios…Naruto ¿Qué debo decirte? Tenia tantas cosas…– se asusto al sentir algo húmedo en su mano

¿Por qué él lloraba? No quería ver esas orbes ébano acuarse.

–Por favor–suplicaba el hombre –por favor perdóname. No podre vivir si no lo haces.

¿Perdonarle por que?

–Yo…yo fui quien te choco ¡por favor perdóname!

¿Qué?

¿Qué habia dicho su bella voz?

¿Chocar?

– ¡Naruto! – dijo alarmado el hombre

Trato de levantarse de la cama, importándole muy poco el dolor de su pecho. Quería quitarse el tubo de su boca, arrancarlo. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

– ¡No, Naruto! – Le sujeto por los hombros – ¡lo necesitas para respirar!

Tenia que decirle, tenía que decirle.

Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse, aquel aparato que monitoreaba su pulso hacia un molesto pitido, y sus manos que le ayudarían a quitarse el tubo eran detenidas por las manos de él.

No, tenia que decirle antes de que…

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –escucho un grito en alguna parte de aquella blanca habitación.

– ¡Naruto por favor ya basta!

No, eso no estaba bien esa persona no debería encontrarse en ese estado tan deplorable hablándole de aquella manera. No.

Comenzó a patalear logrando liberar una de sus manos dirigiéndola al tubo, logro des aflojar lo que mantenía el tubo quieto y jalo con fuerza sacándolo de su garganta.

–S-s…sa…s-s…– ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué las palabras no salían?

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

–Hay que ponerle anestesia se abrirá las heridas ¡rápido!–dijo alguien por algún lugar

Pero él solo se enfocaba en el atractivo joven frente a él.

– ¡No! – Logro gritar por fin y se aferro al cuerpo del mayor –¡No…S-sas…ke…No! –su garganta dolía y comenzaba a faltarle aire

Pero tenia que decirle.

Se sujeto con más fuerza para el asombro del otro logrando levantarse un poco y juntar sus labios en un delicado roce.

–¡N-no…no…s…es…tuc…ulpa! – se aferro al cuello del azabache.

Sintió como Sasuke lo pego más a su cuerpo y soltaba en llanto. Tenía las manos en su cabeza pegándola a su pecho y él también comenzó a llorar, esperaba que no le molestara que mojara su blanca playera. Sabia que era el fin, lo supo desde que vio aquella luz aproximarse a él.

– ¡Naruto, Naruto!

Sasuke lo coloco en la cama y comenzó a besarlo de manera voraz y desesperada, se sentía tan bien. Sentía la lengua de su esposo recorrer su cavidad, rosándose con la suya propia y la saliva entremezclase, le sabia un poco metálico pero no importaba.

Que importaba el dolor pulsante arriba de su diafragma, o el de cabeza.

Que importaba que el aire no quisiera entrar en sus pulmones o que la fuerza comenzara a fállale, que el sueño comenzara a invadirle.

Solo quería seguir besando a Sasuke, la persona que más habia amado en toda su vida, y tal vez ahora que sabría si existía el más haya, también en la muerte.

– ¡Dobe, no puedes irte! –Le grito el azabache cortando el beso – ¿recuerdas? Tenemos dos hijos ¿acaso quieres dejarlos sin ti?

O si, él tenía dos pequeños con Sasuke, lastima que ya no podría verlos crecer. Ojala no se volvieran amargados como sasuke, aun eran muy pequeños ¿le recordarían? Deseaba que si.

– ¡Naruto!

Sonrió al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Cuanto amaba al teme.

Trato de hablar sin que sus palabras salieran como un tartamudeo, se trabaran o simplemente no salieran. Quería que la frase que quería decirle se escuchara perfecta a oídos del otro, junto el poco aire que entraba a sus adoloridos pulmones y lo soltó todo.

–Te amo, Sasuke…– sus ojos azules miraron los brunos

Eso habia valido la pena. Sus pulmones ya no podían jalar más aire, sentía como se comprimían, podía escuchar en sus oídos a su débil corazón latir mas lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad, el tacto de la piel de Sasuke comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que su voz pronunciando su nombre. Su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, a sentirse frio por dentro y como cuando se empieza a dormir, simplemente todo se volvió negro.

Al menos no le habia pasado nada malo a Sasuke.

Lately there´s been too much of this (Últimamente ha pasado muchas veces)

Don't think its too late (No creo que sea demasiado tarde)

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Sé que me miran extraño, puedo sentirlo.

Esta es una idea algo loca que se me ocurrió mientras veía el video de Simple plan - Untitled (como pudo pasarme esto a mí) y termino de concretarse al escuchar a Nickelback – Someday (de ahí el nombre del fic) esa es la canción que aquí pongo. (La canción no me pertenece. La uso sin fines de lucro)

Esta es la primera parte de dos, ya que considero que estaba muy largo y tenia que cortarlo. ¿Me mataran por ser Naruto el que conducía el otro automóvil? Lo he estado pensando, ¡pero me encanta el dramatismo!

Esto comenzaba simplemente visto por sasuke pero ha terminado así.

También quería aclarar que no se nada de medicina así que si ven alguna incongruencia, por favor pasarlo por alto (se inclina)

¿Se entendió lo que quería decir? Espero que si, si no tal vez sus dudas se resuelvan en la ultima parte de este Fic.

Espero sus comentarios, nos leeremos pronto.

¡Matta-ne!


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Estrello la copa que tenia en la mano contra la pared frente a él. La botella de alcohol que descansaba a su lado se encontraba vacía como otras tantas que se esparcían alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sentado en el suelo, sujeto con fuerza sus cabellos y oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Llorando. Maldiciendo. Rompiendo.

Su vida en un segundo se habia visto destruida por sus propias manos, vaya ironía de la vida. Él mismo era el causante de su desdicha, de todo el dolor y la culpa que se agolpaban en su pecho sin poder salir. Y ahí encerrado en su departamento de soltero, aquel que desde que se caso ya no visitaba, se habia enclaustrado desde la muerte de su persona importante sin intenciones de querer salir.

Recordar como es que todo término así resultaba doloroso. Con aquellas ropas andrajosas que no se habia molestado en cambiar, en el olor fétido que emanaba su cuerpo después de llevar varios días sin probar una ducha, con el cuerpo flacucho y lánguido por no probar mas que alcohol, y su tono demacrado y casi fantasmal por la falta de rayos UV en su piel. ¿Cuánto alcohol más necesitaría tomar para olvidar que solo él era el causante de todo? ¿Qué necesitaba para olvidar y no odiarse de esa manera desmesurada? El alcohol ya no era suficiente para mitigar la carga insoportable que llevaba a cuestas, e inevitablemente la idea de recorrer a otros medios -para nada legales- comenzaba a sonarle tentadora.

– ¿Cómo poder olvidarte? – se cuestiono por quien sabe cuanta vez – ¿Cómo siquiera pensarlo? –

¿Cómo vivir sin ti?

Now the story´s played out like this (Ahora la historia ha terminado así)

Just like a paperback novel (Solo como una novela de libro en rústica)

Miro con enfado la última botella que poseía, cerveza. De la cantidad ridícula que poseía de licores y de los cuales algunos solo bastaban unos tragos que le tendrían en la inconsciencia, ahora solo le quedaba aquella insultante botella de cerveza -que no embriagaba a nadie- descansar en sus dedos, y de la cual no habia demorado en acabarse.

Era un fastidio y no tenia intenciones de moverse de donde estaba, así que se levanto del suelo dispuesto a llamarle al tipo del supermercado para que le trajera todo el alcohol que pudiera, después de todo el chico se habia puesto muy compresivo las veces anteriores en cuanto le decía que le daría una muy buena propina.

– ¡Sasuke se que estas ahí, así que ábreme la puerta o estoy dispuesto a tirarla! – escucho que aporreaban a la puerta en cuanto sus pies tocaron la sala. ¿Desde hace cuanto Itachi estaría ahí? Pero no es como si le importara.

Esta escena llevaba repitiéndose mucho para su gusto, y para su enfado sabia que su hermano era capaz de tirar la puerta de una patada. No quería verlo, no quería ver a nadie ¿Por qué no comprendían que quería estar solo? ¿Por qué no entendían que quería llorar en su amargura y hundirse en su propia miseria?

– ¡Largo! – Rugió con voz casi afónica – ¡Lárgate Itachi! –

– No me iré hasta que me abras, así que ya sabes– escucho de respuesta al otro lado de la puerta

Se mordió el labio en clara frustración, no estaba de humor ni ánimos, y tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos totalmente. Exasperado y deseando acabar de una buena vez con todo, abrió la puerta de mala manera, preparado para descargar con todo lo que traía dentro y destrozar al primer imbécil que se le pusiera enfrente, de hecho ahora que lo meditaba, era conveniente que esa persona resultara ser Itachi.

– ¡¿Qué carajos es lo que quieres?! ¡Dilo y lárgate de una vez! ¡No quiero ver tu estúpida cara de compasión, y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar uno de tus estúpidos monólogos que no sirven de nada! – escupió lleno de rencor

–Ototo– susurro Itachi con un tono de voz por de mas conocido

Oh, como le cabreaba que le viera de esa manera.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grito exasperado de que el mayor solo le mirara con compasión – ¡Dilo de una vez! ¡Habla maldición!

Sasuke sabia por que le miraba así, sabia lo que esos ojos oscuros miraban en su persona. Él era un despojo humano que era lo único que habia quedado desde la muerte de…

Cerro sus puños con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en la frágil piel, lastimándola. No, él no quería compasión y no la necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie ni de nada, solo deseaba la soledad que gentilmente le abrasaba, solo deseaba destrozarse por completo y que no quedara nada de él, quería no existir, quería morir, quería no soñar más. Quería no ver más a Naruto en sus sueños, al Naruto moribundo del hospital…al Naruto muerto…al Naruto tres metros bajo tierra en un ataúd.

Solo quería… solo quería…

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!

Y antes de ponerse a llorar frente a su hermano -cosa que jamás permitiría, de nuevo- prefería lastimarse a si mismo, obligar a sus lágrimas a permanecer en sus cuencas oculares, y regalarle a su hermano la mirada fría que ahora portaba.

– No puedes estar mas así – le recrimino el mayor

Y ahí estaba la perorata.

– ¡¿Y a ti que mierda te importa, eh?! – Grito embravecido –Si haz venido a lo mismo Itachi déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Ahí esta la puerta y puedes irte mucho a la mierda por que no me importa un carajo lo que hayas venido a decirme, así que te vas largando y me dejas en paz ¡¿entendiste?! ¡En paz! – comenzó a encaminarse a la salida, esperando que el mayor le siguiera.

– ¿¡Qué te deje en paz!? – ahora fue el turno de Itachi de gritarle furico, ya sabia que esto no acabaría bien. – ¡Y con una maldición, Sasuke! ¡No eres el único sufriendo aquí! ¿Qué tan egoísta puedes llegar a ser que prefieres sufrir tu solo? ¿Haz llegado a pensar en lo que dejas atrás encerrándote a ti mismo en estas paredes? ¿¡Alcanzas a comprender siquiera!?

– ¡No me importa! – dijo ya iracundo

Pudo sentir arder su mejilla. Su cuerpo se vio en el suelo y con la cara ligeramente ladeada al recibir directo un puño de Itachi en su rostro. Vaya le habia pegado fuerte. Un hilillo de sangre se escapo de sus labios, y toda su boca comenzó a tener un sabor metálico, un sabor a… sangre, como la de esa vez… como el último beso que le dio… Los recuerdos de aquel día comenzaron a agolparse en su mente. No, él no quería recordar, él quería olvidar, quería borrar de su sistema ese fatídico día. El momento en que sus días se volvieron oscuros, cuando lo perdió todo.

Comenzó a temblar, sus manos y todo su cuerpo se removía sin control, y las lágrimas que juro mantener a raya salieron disparadas sin remedio de sus ojos.

– ¿¡Y tu que sabes, eh!? – Exploto airado, regresándole el golpe en la mejilla a su hermano – ¡Tú no lo mataste! ¡Tú no asesinaste al amor de tu vida! ¿¡Qué podrías saber si todo lo ves desde afuera!? ¡Así que mejor cállate forastero y no vengas aquí a decirme lo que debo o no hacer!

Miro a Itachi morderse el labio, habia ganado. Pero ciertamente en vez de regocijarse de eso, solo lo llenaba de un sabor a margo. A pesar de todo, sentía que en realidad él era el que perdía ¿Por qué? Por una vez de todas las que el mayor habia ido a visitarle le habia cayado, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía derrotado?

Lo que le dijo Itachi a continuación fue la respuesta a esa pregunta

– ¿Qué hay de tus hijos? – dijo Itachi con una helada calma, que le descoloco completamente.

Eso era algo que no quería recordar tampoco.

–Mira como estas Sasuke, mira como vives ¿Acaso no piensas en tus hijos? ¡¿Crees que ellos no están sufriendo la muerte de su oto-chan?! ¿Crees que no lo llaman en la noche? ¿Qué no lloran? ¿Crees que ellos no extrañan a Na…–

– ¡No lo digas!– Interrumpió gritando, tapándose los oídos en un intento vano de no escuchar – No te atrevas a decir su nombre – advirtió en un tono amenazante – ¡No digas ni una mísera palabras más! – aulló enfebrecido

– ¡Tú eres lo único que les quedas, Sasuke! ¡Y mientras tu te hundes aquí en tu propia miseria, ellos tratan de entender por que su adorado oto-san no esta con ellos para tranquilizarlos, para consolarlos!

– ¡Vasta, ya cállate! –

– ¿Sabes que me dijo tu hija ayer? ¿Pregunto que su tú también les abandonarías como su oto-chan? Dime Sasuke ¿Qué le digo?... –

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi venia a lastimarle de aquella manera? ¿Acaso no era suficiente dolor? ¿No lo era? Tendría que sufrir mas para siquiera alcanzar algún perdón…

– ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué más debo hacer? ¿Qué hago con todo este dolor que me quema el pecho? ¿Cómo me deshago de él Itachi? Dime y contestare gustoso tu pregunta –

– Vive, vive por ellos. Regresa a casa y llora con ellos. Juntos recuerden y extrañen la presencia de Naruto. Nunca tú solo, ototo–

Comenzó a reírse de una manera desquiciante que asusto a su hermano por la expresión que puso.

–Bien esa definitivamente era una respuesta que me esperaba de ti, pero no creí que realmente fueras capaz de decirla. Vaya me haz sorprendido– embozo una sonrisa sardónica

– ¿Qué…?– inquirió Itachi confuso

– No me importa lo que suceda con ellos– su voz sonó grave, fría. Rotunda.

Podía decir que por la cara que puso su hermano cuando dijo eso, no se lo esperaba y eso claramente se lo hizo saber al otra vez el puño de su hermano ser estrellado contra su rostro, pero esta vez no solo fue uno sino varios, una y otra vez en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, con una fuerza ejercida que le decía lo enojado que ahora se encontraba Itachi por las palabras dichas.

pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de suficiencia, que lo único que ocasiono en su hermano fue mas agresividad en su persona, en su frágil cuerpo que por los golpes apenas podía permanecer de pie, pero aun así se sostuvo en ambas piernas.

–Eres un mal nacido ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – Le gritaba Itachi mientras le golpeaba – ¿Cómo siquiera puedes…– ahogo en la garganta lo que quería decir, en su lugar un golpe a su mandíbula y otro al estomago, ocasionando que todo su aire se escapara.

–hahaha ¿De que te enojas, si es la verdad? Ellos no me provocan mas que nada…– dijo tratando de inhalar oxigeno – ¡Ellos no son mas que nada para mi! – Grito desquiciándose – ¡¿Cómo mirarlos cuando en ellos lo veo a "Él"?! ¿¡Naruto como se atreve a dejarme esa responsabilidad!? – golpeo la pared, con fuerza

Era la primera vez desde que Naruto murió que decía su nombre, desde que lo miro cerrar sus ojos en la cama de ese hospital, cuando le abandono. Sentía tanto dolor al decir esa simple frase, al oírla de los labios de las demás personas, pero no tanto como decirlo él mismo. Y ahora venia Itachi, a hacerle decir su nombre después de tanto sin decirlo. Lo odiaba, lo adiaba a él y aquellos mocosos por los que venia a interceder.

Le fulmino con la mirada, con los ojos cargados de odio que vio a su hermano mayor retroceder a sus palabras, aun incrédulo.

– Si tanto los quieres te los regalo. Cuando quieras te firmo la custodia– se levanto del suelo, tratando de recuperar un poco lo cordura que se le perdía un poco mas cada día – Y con respecto a tu pregunta…– lo pensó un poco –…puedes decirle que también he muerto–

Lets rewrite an ending that fits (Vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado)

Instead of a Hollywood horror (En vez de una película de terror de Hollywood)

Itachi se detuvo a medio camino, antes de salir de aquel departamento en malas condiciones. Nunca habia visto tan mal a su hermano menor que en aquel momento.

Tan deplorable.

Sasuke era un reflejo de la autodestrucción, solo era necesario mirar aquel espacio que siempre se habia empecinado en mantener limpio cuando Naruto vivía, ahora todo asqueroso. Siempre tan estricto con lo referente a su limpieza y ahora… Miro a su ototo con tristeza.

–Tienes razón Sasuke – dijo regalándole una última mirada. Pudo mirar la muda pregunta que se formaba en los ojos opacos y rojos por el llanto – Estas muerto –

La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro demacrado, y no pudo más que sentirse impotente ante la aceptación del menor.

–Morí el día en que él lo hizo. El día en que le mate – la mirada de Sasuke se sumió en una emoción oscura, visceral.

–No solo le mataste a él – aseguro

La expresión de su hermano menor pareció hundirse por unos segundos en una perpleja impresión. Un golpe que no esperaba, y tal vez era bajo de su parte por que era probable que esa simple frase terminara de hundir a Sasuke en lugar de salvarle, pero él confiaba en que podría sobrellevarlo, era fuerte aunque no lo pareciera, y él confiaba en que su hermano se percatara de esa fortaleza que se ocultaba sobre litros de alcohol. Esa que él notaba y que Sasuke deseaba no ver.

–También mataste al oto-san de esos niños a los cuales regalas. Mataste a los padres de esos niños dejándolos solos. Justo como te encuentras ahora, pero ellos sin embargo aun son muy pequeños para comprender por que lo has hecho. Asesinaste a Uchiha Sasuke –

Se dio la vuelta no pudiendo ver más las lágrimas de su hermano, que se dejaba caer al suelo.

–No te preocupes no te molestare mas. Solo vendré a darte los papales de la custodia para que los firmes, y tal como me haz dicho le diré a tus hijos que has muerto. Adiós ototo-baka – cerró la puerta y se recargo con pesadez en la pared.

El llanto apareció en su rostro en cuanto oyó el lamento de su hermano menor al interior del departamento. Gritando, desgarrándose la garganta y maldiciendo a los cielos por su des fortunio. Rompiendo lo último que quedaba en pie, para estrellarlo contra alguna pared o el suelo, iracundo, colérico, y por un momento quiso entrar de nuevo en el departamento y a abrazar a su Ototo como llevaba deseándolo, pero las palabras de Sasuke estaban tan grabadas en su mente impidiéndole entrar. Cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, tratando en vano de recuperar la cordura y mantener a raya su momento de bipolaridad que se debatía en una pelea descabellada por matar a su hermano o acogerlo, como en aquellos días en que el pequeño Sasuke corría a sus brazos y lo terminaba apachurrando contra su pecho.

Su hermano menor sufría y él no solo podía ayudarlo hasta lo permisible.

Cuando se levanto esa mañana se encontró con un extraño ajetreo. Las personas de su casa se movían de un lugar a otras en un rápido movimiento que la mareaba. No entendía que sucedía y por que parecía que todos susurraban entre ellos para consiguiente seguir con lo mismo.

Aun en pijama y siendo ignorada por todos, decidió regresar sobre sus pies y volver a su habitación.

–Oye, Oye – comenzó a llamar desde la puerta sin despegar su mirada del pasillo, mirando de un lado al otro

–Hmn… – escucho como respuesta

–Oye algo pasa haya bajo –

–… –

Una vena de furia comenzó a formarse en su pequeña frente, cortesía hereditaria de su lado paterno. Volteo su mirada, observando como a aquel montículo de mantas y cobijas al que le hablaba le ignoraba olímpicamente, removiéndose un poco para quedar después de un rato de nueva cuenta quieto.

Ella no era la niña mas paciente del mundo, y eso sin duda lo habia sacado de su lado "Materno" sin lugar a dudas, y prueba de ello tal vez era que ahora se encontrara tomando vuelo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, para lanzarse encima de la persona que trataba de dormir.

– ¡Nee-chan! – Grito sorprendido el montículo de sabanas – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que lanzárteme en cima? ¡Quítate! ¡Pesas gorda! – una pequeña y revuelta cabeza azabache se asomo de entre las cobijas, con el claro seño fruncido y un puchero en los labios.

– ¡No estoy gorda! – Chillo indignada – ¡La abuela Mikoto dice que me veo adorable así! –

– ¡Pues te miente, gorda!

– ¡Que no estoy…! ¡No venia a eso Ototo no baka!

El otro le miro sin comprender, empujándola con sus manos para apartarla de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso

–No me han notado –

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo por eso haz venido a molestarme? ¡To-chan dice que es malo que seas tan vanidosa! – le grito volviéndose a cubrir con las sabanas intentando ignorarla

– ¡pero es raro! – Dijo sorprendida, tratando de quitarle las sabanas del rostro –Normalmente nada más pongo un pie fuera del cuarto y ya tengo a todos apachurrándome, ¡Y hoy ni me han mirado! Prefieren andar como leones enjaulados y susurrarse cosas entre ellos –

– ¡Déjalos! Ya sabes como son –

– ¿No se te hace raro? – le pregunto a su hermano tratando de hacerle ver que algo pasaba.

Ella claramente podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

– ¿Qué? – le contesto no muy interesado

– ¿Cómo que, qué? ¡En verdad eres un baka!

– ¡Oye! –

–Oto-chan no ha venido a darnos el beso de buenos días. De hecho nadie ha venido a despertarnos –

El más pequeño pareció por fin comprender lo que quería decirle.

–Es cierto – concedió

–Vez, ¡Te digo que algo raro pasa! –

Se levanto de la cama, con una notoria cara de preocupación.

– ¿Y por que no vamos a su cuarto y ya? Tal vez se ha quedado dormido–

–Pues ¡Párate!

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, escuchando el sonido que hacían sus pantuflas al caminar por el azulejo. Miraba la cara sorprendida de su hermano que parecía incrédulo a la forma en como les ignoraban y su presencia pasaba desapercibida para los mayores que se encontraban ahí.

–Ves– no pudo evitar decir –Te dije que no notaban mi presencia, y tu me dices que exagero–

Sonrió al mirar como su hermanito volteaba la cabeza para el otro lado con un mohín en su rostro.

–Tal vez solo un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que algo suceda, ¡En eso si exageras! –

– ¡Que no! – De veras que él no entendía.

Llegaron al cuarto. Las dos puertas de la habitación de sus padres estaban enfrente de ellos, sin esperarse siquiera a llamar a la puerta, las abrió de par en par, se acomodo el faldón del pijama que le impedía moverse con rapidez y dispuesta a lanzarse como hiciera con su hermano se detuvo antes de comenzar su carrera.

– ¿Papi? – llamo su hermano, sacándola de su leve momento de idiotez, ganándole en el llamado.

– ¿Papá? – ahora fue su turno de llamarlo al no verlo por ninguna parte, internándose en la habitación buscando en el baños e incluso en los closet, pero no estaba.

– ¿Papi? – Volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano, un poco cortada, temblorosa – ¿¡Papi!? – la voz trémula comenzaba a tornase desesperada.

Giro su rostro para mirarlo y supo que si dentro de poco su Oto-chan no respondía al llamado su hermanito comenzaría a llorar. Sus pies rápidamente se dirigieron al más pequeño por unos cuantos minutos de diferencia, colocándose a su lado.

–Tal vez esta en la cocina, o le ha llamado la abuela Mikoto a su cuarto o esta en otra habitación como la sala, la biblioteca, el despacho o esta gritándole a Oto-san por alguna parte. ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlo? – sonrió

–Si–

– Niños – escucharon que les llamaban por el pasillo, deteniéndoles en su camino a salir completamente del cuarto de sus padres.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó malhumorada, extraño en ella.

Pero ciertamente la situación comenzaba a no agradarle, esa vocecita en su interior seguía diciéndole que algo ya no estaba bien, que lo raro se trasformaba en algo que comenzaba a no gustarle, algo nada agradable.

– ¡Tío Itachi! – escucho gritar feliz al mas pequeño

Y al mirar a la persona que les llamaba, la voz comenzó a gritarle. Sin esperar a que el mayor hablara, ni a disculparse por la voz implementada, tomo la mano de su hermano fuertemente impidiéndole correr a abrazar a su tío reteniéndole a su lado.

– Les estaba buscando. Quiero hablar un poco con ustedes–

–Lo siento– dijo seria –pero vamos de camino a buscar a Oto-chan, al menos que sepas donde esta y nos digas para ir a buscarlo ahí, o en su defecto me conformo con Oto-san–

–Nee-chan– la voz de su hermano sonaba a recrimino

Pero lo ignoro. Podía sentirlo, no era tonta. Podría tener siete años cumplidos, pero la cara que ahora portaba su tío no era la misma que siempre traía cuando venia de visita, se notaba diferente, y era obvio cuando no sonrió cuando les miro, cuando no se abalanzo cual cazador a su presa y los asfixio con uno de esos abrazos de oso que tanto le gustaban a ella, y a su hermano aunque lo negara.

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció al mirar un intento de sonrisa que no hizo más que asustarla.

–De eso quiero hablar con ustedes. De sus padres–

– ¿De To-chan y Oto-san? – pregunto curioso el morenito

–Si, de ellos– Su tío comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, de manera lenta sin despegar sus ojos de ellos.

De repente le dio miedo que él se acercara, no quería. No quería oír que les quería decir. Ella quería seguir buscando hasta encontrar a su desobligado papá rubio que parecía no encontrarse en casa, y cuando lo hiciera lo amenazaría con decirle a su huraño padre de mirada noche que no estaba en casa cuando ella y su hermano despertaron, que tendría que sobornarle con todo el helado de chocolate que pudiera comprar, por su silencio.

Así que sin notarlo, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, alejándose llevándose con ella a su hermano.

– ¿Nee-chan? – escucho como un susurro el llamado, pero lo ignoro.

Itachi la miraba como entendiendo lo que pasaba por su infantil mente de siete años, el miedo que comenzaba a invadirla de forma extraña. De esa rara capacidad de entender antes que los demás niños de su edad, antes incluso, que su propio hermano mellizo.

Y casi por inercia, volteo la mirada al cuarto de sus padres, para regresarla a los ojos brunos de su tío. Él pareció entender su muda forma de rectificar algo que aun no decía la boca del mayor, y él le sonrió tristemente asintiendo.

Apretó con demasiada fuerza la mano blanca que sostenía entre sus dedos y bajo la mirada al suelo esperando la caricia que sabría vendría a su cabeza rubia y a la azabache de su hermano.

Su tío se agacho hasta su altura y les sonrió de esa manera mentirosa.

–Sus padres tuvieron un accidente, así que tendrán que estar en el hospital un tiempo, por eso no se encuentran en casa. Pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bi…–

– ¿Realmente todo estará bien, Tío? ¿O nos estas mintiendo por que somos niños? – al decir eso aferro mas su mano a la de su hermano menor que le devolvió el gesto con la misma o mas fuerza.

Nothing's wrong. Just as long as (Nada está mal. Solo mientras)

You know that someday I will (Sepas que algún día)

– ¡¿Dónde esta To-chan?! ¡Quiero ver a To-chan ahora! ¡Oto-san! ¡Oto-san, diles que quiero ver a To-chan! ¿Dónde esta Oto-san? –

Sabía que tenía que hacer y estaba seguro de ello. Pero a pesar de ser consiente de eso y que estaba claramente en su mente, sus pies, parecían entender otra cosa y omitir las órdenes directas que mandaba su cerebro a ellas de caminar.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, en aquel departamento donde dejara a su hermano en un estado lamentable, levantándose gloriosa su estructura imponente sobre las demás. Viro su mirada del edificio a su auto que descansaba a una calle de este.

–No tardare, esperen aquí y saliendo los llevare a casa– dijo con una calmada voz

– ¿Casa? ¿Qué casa? – pregunto la pequeña cabecita rubia, mirándolo interrogante.

Podría decir que la impresión que siempre se llevaba de esa niña nunca seria suficiente, ella siempre tenia una frase para desarmarlo, lo hacia tan fácil que comenzaba a asustarle. Esta niña reducía su analítico temple dejándolo taciturno e inquieto.

–Volveré rápido no se muevan –

Ciertamente no tenia idea de a que casa le llevaría, ni siquiera sabia por que les habia traído con el en lugar de dejarlos con su madre. Desde que Naruto falleciera y su hermano se encerrara en un mundo aparte, los pequeños niños no dejaban de ir de un lugar a otro, pisando diferentes casas a los cuales darles el titulo de "Hogar" así que ¿En que casa terminarían? ¿En la de Tsunade-Bachan? ¿Con abuela Mikoto? ¿Con los abuelos Namikaze en E.U.A? ¿Con él? O…

No supo en que momento se obligo a caminar, a salir del campo de visión de la pequeña mirada inducidora, para encontrarse enfrente de aquella puerta que no deseaba cruzar. Los papeles que sostenía en su mano parecían quemarle los dedos, deseo no estar en aquella horrenda situación, por un momento decidió regresar al auto y volver cuando tuviera la decisión suficiente ¿Desde cuando temía la respuesta de su propia hermano? ¿Cuándo perdió su capacidad de hacerle entender? ¿Cuándo comenzó a desear no ser él el que estuviera en este momento enfrente de esta puerta?

Nunca una familia se habia destrozado y separado tan rápido como la suya. Siendo abogado y habiendo hechos tramites de divorcios, emancipaciones, pleitos por herencias y nunca nada le preparo para ser testigo del propio divorcio que sufrió su familia, de ser él el que tramitaría la custodia para quitarles a los hijos de su propio hermano.

Apretó los papeles decidido a que sus sobrinos no sufrieran más. Con la muerte de Naruto tenían suficiente, no dejaría que sufrieran mas, y por ello toco a la puerta decidido a terminar con todo de una vez.

–Te he traído los documentos para que los firmes, Sasuke– extendió los documentos enfrente de su Hermano menor.

No le sorprendió encontrarlo en aquel estado, ni se inmuto ante la incredulidad de la que era victima el más pequeño.

–En cuanto los firmes, oficialmente estarás muerto para tus hijos–

Someday, Somehow (Algún día, de alguna manera)

Gonna make it all right, but not right now (Vamos a lograr que todo esté bien, pero no será ahora)

Se bajo del auto no dispuesta a esperar más, habia un motivo por el que se habia colado en el auto del Tío Itachi, tenia un plan y pensaba efectuarlo.

–Nee-chan ¿Qué haces? Tío Itachi ha dicho que nos quedemos en el auto – miro a su hermano que le miraba sin comprender desde la parte trasera, con sus manos y sus pies encogidos en el asiento mirándole miedosamente

–Tú acompáñame. ¿O es que acaso no querías ver a Oto-san? –

–Pero él…– lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos –Si– asintió débilmente al mirar su convicción

– ¡Entonces vayamos por él y regresemos a casa juntos! – dijo decidida, tomando de la mano al azabache para encaminarlo al edificio por el que entrara el mayor

Se colaron, fue ridículamente fácil pasar a aquel vigilante gordo que custodiaba la entrada al ascensor, mirando como cambiaba de color los números que se encontraban arriba de la puerta, por la que cruzara su tío solo hace unos instantes.

– ¡Se ha detenido! – grito emocionada

– ¿Realmente es una buena idea, nee-chan? – pregunto inseguro

– ¡Claro que lo es Ototo no baka! – Chillo indignada – ¿es que no quieres ver a padre? ¿No quieres que este con nosotros? ¡Y-yo…yo quiero verlo! –

–S-Si yo…Tamb…–

– ¡pues que estamos esperando! – Jalo la mano de su hermano llamando al elevador que estaba a lado para marcar en el tablero el número del penúltimo piso – ¡Vayamos a decírselo! –

Cuando salió del elevador en forma presurosa no creyó ser capaz de entender la escena que se llevaba a cabo al final del corredor. Se negaba a creer que lo que veía estaba pasando. Reconocía el papel que su tío extendía a su padre, no sabia que era, pero solo entendía que ese papel, ese fino papel, seria el que le apartaría del lado de su padre, del único que le quedaba. Habia escuchado a Tío Itachi discutir con la Abuela Kushina por teléfono, hablar sobre que su padre no era capaz de cuidarlos, que ni siquiera él podía cuidarse a si mismo, sobre que iría para que firmara unos papales de quien sabe que cosa y después…

– ¡NO! – Grito horrorizada, soltando por primera vez la mano de su hermano para salir corriendo en dirección a Sasuke, a su padre tomar entre las manos los papeles y comenzar a firmarlos.

–¡NO, OTO-SAN! ¡NO! – Sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse. Salto encima de él, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo que tantas veces habia abrazado.

– ¡No nos dejes, no nos abandones! ¡No nos dejes solos como papá hiciera! ¡Por favor, tú no! –

I know you're wondering when (Sé que te preguntas cuando)

You're the only who knows that (Tú eres la única que sabe eso)

Recordaba aquel día, en ese en que su mundo se torció. Se veía a él mismo en esa carretera, en ese hospital, y así mismo implorándole a Naruto que no le abandonara. Veía el delgado y mallugado cuerpo y sentía el leve atisbo de tiempo de felicidad en cuanto miro esos zafiros abrirse. Le escuchaba tratar de llamarle, con su voz quebrada y afónica. Sentía en cada célula de su piel el miedo que le invadió al verlo tratar de quitarse el tubo que le mantenía con vida y lo escucho decir aquellas palabras que no encontraba en su mente que se negaba a tomar por ciertas y creerlas, tomándolo como algo inventado en un patético intento de no tomar el arma que descansaba en la barra de su cocina y dispararse.

"No es tu culpa"

Naruto se apartaba de su lado, se alejaba a un lugar al cual él nunca iría, donde nunca lo alcanzaría. Nunca creyó en la vida después de la muerte, pero sin duda estaba seguro que no se encontraría a su rubio revoltoso de nuevo en lo que sea que existiera. No tenia el derecho de siquiera soñarlo.

Solo tenia lo de ahora, el momento. Solo podía tocar con sus dedos la vida que se escapaba con cada suspiro, y sin esperar a que el momento llegara al fin, lo tomo entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan vulnerable, tan patético, tan débil…

Perdía a su única luz, y lo que hacia era llorar.

"Naruto, Naruto"

No importaba cuanto dijera su nombre o le sostuviera, no era suficiente para llenarse de él antes de que el fin les alcanzara, y lo beso.

Lo beso a sabiendas que no habría mas, lo amo con ese simple gesto tratando de trasmitir sus sentimientos, eran tantos y tan profundos, el minutero no se detendría.

Nadie podría decir que le entendía, que sabía por lo que pasaba y que ya estuvo en su posición. Nadie comprendía el grito desgarrador que emitía su alma, sentimientos únicos y exclusivos. Un amor que no se comparaba con el de nadie, puesto que somos mundos diferentes. Nadie comprendía la capacidad de su amor, y lo que este significaba para él.

"Naruto"

Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban de un azul difícil de encontrar, sonrisa resplandeciente, personalidad impactante. La palabra sonaba ridícula para lo que ambos experimentaban.

"Te amo, Sasuke"

"Yo también Te amo, Te adoro"

Y lo perdió. La luz se pago, y con ella la suya.

O eso creyó.

– ¡No nos dejes, no nos abandones! ¡No nos dejes solos como papá hiciera! ¡Por favor, tú no! –

Ahora observaba de nuevo aquel azul zafiro único en una pequeña niña rubia, miraba aquella sonrisa resplandeciente en un pequeño niño moreno, y frente a él estaba lo único que le quedaba del que aun amaba. Sus hijos.

Y supo lo que estaba asiendo. Abrió los ojos de manera alarmante, y atrajo a su cuerpo a los pedazos de Naruto, de él mismo. Los pedazos de ambos.

–Bienvenido a la vida ototo-baka–

Supo que Naruto no volvería, la culpa no se iría, y el dolor permanecería en su pecho. Él murió con su compañero de vida, pero por esos niños… Algún día, de alguna manera…

Someday, Somehow

**Notas finales: **

Que me aviento de un risco…

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo con la parte final de este fic, espero no haberles decepcionado con esta última parte, pero sin duda yo quería escribir como es que Sasuke abandona su vida y a sus propios hijos por la culpa. Como no termina suicidándose por las palabras de Naruto y como termina aceptando que a pesar de sentirse muerto por dentro una parte de él vivirá para estar con lo que le queda de Naruto, lo que este mas atesoraba a parte de él claro.

Ambos vivirán a través de esos niños, es lo que trato de decir, espero que me entiendan si no… ps bueno ni modo hahaha. He tardado por que no sabía como llegar a eso, y ha quedado así. También mi musa murió en un tiroteo (Cortesía de mi hermana que se la paso fingiendo que la mataba con una escopeta y termino muriendo de verdad!) así que le agradezco (Nótese el sarcasmo) por su cooperación en la creación de estas últimas dos hojas.

Si alguien quiere agradecerle su nombre es "Cachorro" y también escribe aquí en Fanfiction. Hahahaha (risa malévola)

Finalmente el fin de este fic.

Nota dos:

Ando en busqueda de un fic el cual no recuerdo su nombre ni de que iba. Se preguntaran ¿entonces como planea encontrarlo? Y claro tengo una respuesta ¡ustedes me ayudaran a encontrarlo! Ando en su búsqueda y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo y como recompensa les recomendare un manga que tiene Fan service (Si se escribe así?), totalmente cautivante ¡Les aseguro que les encantara! ¿Qué dicen, me ayudan? Tengo un pedazo de un capitulo espero lo hayan leído por ahí y sepan decirme como se llama y de quien lo escribió si no es mucha molestia, aquí les va:

— Entra a la casa de inmediato —su voz sonaba mucho más grave que de costumbre, su mano ciñéndose cual garra a su delgada muñeca, poseía un tacto tosco y agresivo. Y mientras Naruto no podía más que maldecir su suerte, Sai que permanecía imperturbable ante todo, sólo pudo sonreír malicioso ante la chispa de ira, matizada con unos encantadores celos, que emergía del Uchiha.

Y eso fue todo ¿no es de ayuda, verdad? Hahaha pero es lo único que tengo y no recuerdo de que iba solo algo así como que ¿Sasuke era padre de Naruto? hahaha en fin, el manga que les super recomiendo (y que tal vez ya hayan leído pero no importa) es… "Sougiya Riddle" o su nombre en ingles "UnderTaker Riddle" y pá la raza "Sepulturero Riddle" esta genial y para los que no sepan de su existencia, ps ya lo saben léanlo esta ¡Genial! ¿Que esperan? A mi me cautivo desde la primera pagina. No es de temática Yaoi, ni siquiera se acerca al shounen-ai (eso dicen los incultos), pero como ya sabemos que hay alguno reprimidos por ahí… Cof…cof…masashi…cof…cof…kishimoto…cof…cof hay muchas insinuaciones (pero si es que esta claro debería estar en la categoría de shonen-ai!)

Me despido, espero leerlos pronto.

¡Matta-ne!

Chu…


End file.
